


Take your chance

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi finally asks Vanessa out





	Take your chance

“Take your chance”Usnavi muttered to himself 

He was about to do something either really brave or really stupid by asking out his longtime crush

Usnavi approached Vanessa when she entered the doors of his bodega 

“Hey Usnavi”Vanessa said greeting him enthusiastically as she always did with a huge smile on her face 

 

“Hey Vanessa”Usnavi said in return he paused quite a bit unsure of what he could say to her 

“How are you?”Vanessa asked him her eyes set on his face her eyes meeting his 

“I’m good actually I have something to ask you”Usnavi hesitates before gaining the courage to flat out ask her out in his own way 

“Well spit it out I’m dying of suspense”she teased him encouraging him with a gesture she made with a hand 

“Would you like to catch dinner with me sometime?”Usnavi asked her giving her a smile he was anxious as to what she would say 

“I’d love to”Vanessa responded pursing her lips her eyes lightening as if she was smiling at him with her eyes he was taking charge and she was liking it 

Usnavi was ready to have a heart attack right then and there she said yes to him he was ecstatic and overcome with joy and emotion


End file.
